Eliella
Eliella is the real life pairing of Elizabeth Gillies and Daniella Monet (El/izabeth and Dan/'iella'). This has nothing to do with Trade although some fans think so. Eliella Moments *Both of them were at the Fred Movie premiere to support Jennette McCurdy. *In the beginning of the I Want You Back music video, they were both posing for a picture, and acting silly while doing it. *They are both vegans. *They both are afraid of wasps; so when they were in Daniella's car about to meet David Archuleta and one flew into the front seat, Liz started screaming, 'cussing like a sailor' (her own words!) and flailing (trying to 'save' Daniella from it), causing Daniella to hit the gas and scare David out of his wits. You can watch a video where they tell the story to Dan here. *They often tweet each other about different vegan foods. *Daniella tweeted "#GetWellLizGillies" when Liz was sick with pneumonia. *Liz tweeted "Who loved The Fairly Odd Parents movie tonight!! Much love to @DaniellaMonet!!". *In an interview with Bop and Tiger Beat on what they are thankful for, Daniella said "Liz Gillies has the most insane humor. It is so excellent, I am so thankful for her humor. So I'll come up to her and, you know, whether I'm exhausted or it's like, you know, early in the morning, she never fails with the whole laughs. I mean, she gets me going every time I see her!" *During an interview at the KCAs, the girls were asked what designer they were wearing and when Daniella said she didn't know, Liz walked behind her to check the tag on her dress and put her hands on her shoulders afterwards. *When Liz tweeted that she was on her way back to LA, Daniella tweeted back "@Liz Gillies wishing you the safest flight!" *Liz tweeted "#ilovehalloween" and Daniella tweeted back "@Liz Gillies #ilovehalloween too!" *In one of BOP & Tiger Beat videos, Daniella called Elizabeth to come over and do a new dance move together. (Apparently, they have done this before). *In an interview with Bob and Tiger Beat at round 1:13 Elizabeth and Daniella did a dance move that involves mostly their arms which is called swirling and they both seem like they were having fun. *Daniella and Liz were constantly tweeting each other about having lunch together. *Liz tweeted a pic of herself and Daniella. *Daniella posted "Find me some chocolate and I'll do some nice things for you" to Liz on Twitter. *Liz tweeted "Happy, happy birthday @DaniellaMonet !!!!!!!! Love you!!!!" *Daniella tweeted this photo of Liz:"http://t.co/WrYpJ1qj" *Daniella tweeted "Having other vegans on set rocks."@LizGillies instagr.am/p/LWaO7NQwZ1/" *Daniella tweeted about Liz's "Somewhere Only We Know" cover with Max Schneider and Kurt Schneider, saying "Amazing. Amazing. Amazing..." *Daniella tweeted, "Do blondes really have more fun??" Liz then tweeted, "I'll be able to tell you in a couple of days.. RT." They then both dyed their hair blonde (or in Liz's case, light brown/dirty blonde). *Daniella tweeted "Happy Birthday @LizGillies! http://www.keek.com/!UHwoaab." *Liz tweeted "Off to NY! Wish me a safe flight! :)" Then Daniella tweeted "safe travels!!! Have fun!" *Daniella tweeted Liz: @LizGillies #swirling =( *Daniella tweeted : "Whatchya guys think of my coooky background?" Liz replied:" @DaniellaMonet Cute!". Daniella then tweeted back:[https://twitter.com/LizGillies "@'LizGillies'] Thank you Liz Gillies!" *Liz tweeted: "Off to LA! Wish me a safe flight! :)" Daniella tweeted back: "@LizGillies I'll be seeing ya!" *Daniella tweeted : "Playing casting director for the day." Liz replied: "@DaniellaMonet So fun. Jealous." *Liz tweeted: "YES! LET'S DO THIS! RT "Come on Victorious fans! Let's unite to get @DaniellaMonet on @DancingABC! Tweet "Daniella Monet on DWTS"! RT!!" RT!" Daniella replied: "Thank youuuuu @LizGillies!!!!!! @dancingabc". *Liz tweeted:"Clouds in my coffee" And Daniella replied: "@LizGillies you drink coffee now? I feel like I don't even know you anymore!" And Liz replied:"@DaniellaMonet You're So Vain quote. Although, I'm convinced there's nothing my followers love more than trying to catch me drinking coffee." Daniella replied again:"@LizGillies right, right, You're So Vain quote- shoulda known...;) stay away from the Joe, Liz. #D.A.R.E". *Daniella tweeted:"@LizGillies are you still out here?" Liz replied:"@DaniellaMonet Yes ma'am." And Daniella asked her:"@LizGillies are you going tonight to that thing?" *Daniella tweeted:"Birthday dessert w/ @ndrewgardner #cafegratitude http://instagr.am/p/WV7wplwwTf/". And Liz replied:"@DaniellaMonet @ndrewgardner SO jealous. Happy birthday, Daniella! :)." Daniella answered:"Daniella MonetVerified account ‏@DaniellaMonet @LizGillies @ndrewgardner Thank you Liz!! I haven't been in so long...since like "nos days". Oh, and thanks to you we brought Sofi too!" *Liz tweeted:"How have I never seen Chicago until now and why am I not in it.....". And Daniella replied: "@LizGillies were you watching HGTV?" *Daniella tweeted:"hashtagsofi http://instagram.com/p/YwCuVwQwTj/". And Liz replied:"@DaniellaMonet Your brows look amazing." And Daniella tweeted back:"@LizGillies why thank you ��". *Daniella tweeted: "Anyone missing their peacock? There's a peacock roaming around the neighborhood." and Liz replied: "@DaniellaMonet Seriously?" *Daniella tweeted:" Oh, so, I shouldn't make vegan sugar cookies ever again... #cantstopwontstop" and Liz replied: "@DaniellaMonet Send recipe please" Daniella tweeted back: "@LizGillies are you sure?" *Daniella tweeted: "@LizGillies who's hosting the next dinner party?" and Liz replied: "@DaniellaMonet We'll flip a coin." *Liz wished Daniella a happy birthday on Daniella's 21st birthday.Liz tweets Daniella Happy Birthday, March 1, 2014 *Elizabeth uploaded a picture in Instagram of them working out together. *Liz posted some pics of them from their journey in Portland, captioning- Had a wonderful time in Portland with @DaniellaMonet. *Daniella posted a video of Liz and her trip in Portland on her channel. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5wZ0wD1XFr0 Gallery Video Gallery File:What's the Best Gift to Get LIZ GILLIES and DANIELLA MONET? File:Liz Gillies and Daniella Monet @ FRED THE MOVIE Premiere! File:Daniella Monet - New Dance Moves with Matt , Elizabeth & Leon Category:Real-Life Articles Category:Real Life Ships Category:Pairings